mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Legion of Time Sorcerers
Legion of Time Sorcerers,are a fiction cast of time travelling wizard warrior,who originally came the so-called Old Universe,from a world called Atlantis.]'' The Time Sorcerers as an order of warriors who serve as "the guardians of peace and justice in Maveric Multiverse|the galaxy]]" and embrace the mystical cosmic forces in the universe. Time Sorcerer ranks Members of the order progress through four to six tiers of rank, at times referred to as levels. *'Time Sorcerer Initiate ':also refered to under the Rank of Brother is a wizard warrior First Apprentice learning to control the force and how to wield a plasma sword or cosmic lance. The title of Jedi Youngling is the first part of a Time Sorcerer training. Younglings were seen training with Time Sorcerer Grand Master in a scene from *'Time Sorcerer Apprentice': A young Apprentice that successfully completes their respective level of training undergoes apprentice training under the tutelage of a or Time Sorcerer Master. As a rite of passage and the final test before the trials to knighthood,apprentice must build their own lightsabers. In the Old Republic, male Human Padawans usually wore braids in their hair that were removed upon attaining knighthood. *'Time Sorcerer': Disciplined, experienced Time Sorcerer may become full-fledged Time Sorcerer once they have completed "the trials" that test candidates' skills, knowledge, and dedication. The three tests are usually known as The Trial of Skill, The Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Knowledge. Master gives his apprentice the trial of confronting for a second time so he might become a full-fledged Knight. Occasionally, performing an extraordinary (usually heroic) act can earn a Padawan learner Time Sorcerer status, such as when defeats the Sith Lord . Or in the case of who defeats. *'Time Sorcerer Master': ATime Sorcerermay become a Time Sorcerer Master after successfully training a learner toTime Sorcerer status. Though this is the most common manner, it is not always the case. If the council sees that a Time Sorcerer has become more powerful and has gained more knowledge and discipline in the Force, then they can be nominated by one or more council members to take the trials again. *' Time Sorcerer Council Member': When a Time Sorcerer Council Member vacates its seat, the council looks for an exemplary Time Sorcerer Master to fill the empty position. Presiding Council Members elect prospective candidates when openings become available. According to the , some members were permanent members , while the rest served limited terms, after which they stepped down and another member would be elected to the Time Sorcerer Council. With the exceptions of , who was the only Knight on the Council for a short period of time before becoming a Time Sorcerer Supreme , all council members require the status of Time Sorcerer Master prior to entering the council. *''' Grand Master''': ," only the highest-ranking Masters take the title. The title of Grand Master/Supreme Master is merely a theoretical title given by Time Sorcerer Masters to a certain Master who has been most wise among other masters in the council, as with Master Yoda. The Jedi Grand Master does not enjoy any greater privilege than any council members because the council members also have a vote in any issues presented by the council. The Grand Master was apparently the "first among equals" of the Time Sorcerer High Council, or the later Masters' Council. It may also be implied that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order has a strong connection to Time Sorcerer of which have pledged themselves to the Order sensing the deaths of Time Sorcerer across the galaxy is being executed in (in the expanded universe) are Grand Masters. Way of life {{Quote|Training to become a Time Sorcereris not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life. In following the Code, Time Sorcerer behavior was rigidly structured to uphold self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. The Time Sorcererconquered emotions and materialism. They honored life, the law, the order itself and the master-student relationship. Time Sorcerer rendered aid to support and defend the weak; compassion was "encouraged." Rules of engagement included such notions as understanding the dark and light in all things, learning to see accurately, opening their eyes to what was not evident and exercising caution, even in trivial matters. Above all, Time Sorcerer upheld their duty to the Republic and embraced the Force. The Time Sorcerer before the Ruusan Reformation typically had more leeway in their dealings, as the Order was more loosely organized and the individual Knights and Masters granted greater personal freedom. Afterward, the Order was more centrally regulated by the High Council. Early Jedi were known to utilize shields and armor to protect themselves in battle, and used blaster pistols as well as lightsabers in combat. Later, as the lightsaber became a more self-contained weapon without an external power pack, the Time Sorcerer chose to carry it as their sole "tool" of defense and offense. The lightsaber was considered more a tool than a weapon. The lightsaber came to fulfill both a symbolic and pragmatic role for the Time Sorcerer; it identified the wielder, had a powerful visual impact, and given the availability of cybernetic replacement limbs might have been seen as a more 'clean' weapon than the blaster, which Obi-Wan regarded as "uncivilized," "clumsy" and "random." The Jedi of the pre-Reformation era, (Old Jedi Order), also do not seem to have had any formal dress code, and dressed more or less as they saw fit, although traditional robes were favored by most Masters. These included a tunic, a cloak, and sometimes a tabard—usually in varied tones and shades of white and brown, though, gray was also quite common for the overtunic. The left side of the dress was always turned on the right part of the torso. After the Reformation, these robes became the typical Jedi clothing, even in battle. The Time Sorcerer also wore trousers, an obi, a leather utility belt, where they carried specialized field gear for their missions, and leather boots. The Jedi colors, which showed harmony with the Force, formed a stark contrast to the antithetical Sith, who were draped primarily in black. break In accordance with their philosophies of non-attachment, clothing was viewed as quite disposable. Indeed, possession itself was seen as forbidden as another form of attachment, and most Jedi Time Sorcerer lived out lives of material poverty, though the Order's infrastructure and the support of the Republic meant the did not lack for food, housing, or clothing. Time Sorcerer were forbidden to hold strong attachments, as they were believed to lead to the emotions of the dark side. For this reason, Time Sorcerer were not allowed to marry. would become testament to such Jedi circumspection, as his fear of losing his undisclosed wife, , ultimately caused his fall to darkness, but his connection to his son, , would later drive him back to the light. Although Time Sorcerer were not required to be chaste as well, many Time Sorcerer were due to sex being considered self-indulgence and an unnecessary act. At least one special case was recorded in this arrangement: who, due to low birth-rates, was permitted to have a polygamous marriage, and fathered seven daughters. was disciplined by the Council for his marriage and the child it produced, but was not expelled from the order. Despite this restriction, Time Sorcerer were known to have secret, clandestine relationships, whether with non-Time Sorcerer, such as the marriages of A and P and , and and ; or within the Time Sorcerer Order itself—such as the relationships of , and and . Many of these relationships did not lead to mishap. Further, shared a romantic affection with , who was redeemed by him after her fall. break Others openly defied the High Council on this matter. This led to particular strife with Jolee Bindo and his wife, Nayama Bindo, during the Great Titan War. Bindo trained his wife in the ways of the Force, but she soon fell to the dark side. He was not expelled from the order, and instead was to be promoted to the rank of Time Sorcerer. He then lost faith in the wisdom of the Council and left the order. Up to the Ruusan Reformation, some Jedi did practice marriage and were known to have families of their own. There were even cases of families consisting entirely of Time Sorcerer, such as that of Andur Sunrider. The children of Jedi families were often gifted in the Force. Even later in the order, such families existed—though the continuation of the line was through those family members who did not become Time Sorcerer . Famous Time SorcererJedi families of the late Republic included the family and the Sarkhon family. However, it appears that some Jedi might have been granted the right to marry, not as a special case, but as a norm. Several Corellian Time Sorcerer (Keiran Halcyon and Nejaa Halcyon during the Old Republic, and Corran Horn in the time of the New Republic) were allowed to marry and raise children without repercussion. Whether this was due to an agreement between the Temporal Wizard and the planetary government—Corellia is known for its family-centric culture—or purely personal choices made against the Time Sorcerer Code is not known. However, as Time Sorcerer]] often had many other noticeable differences from the traditional Time Sorcerer ways, such as in clothing and a reluctance to take on missions outside of their home system, it is possible that Time Sorcerer were allowed to engage in practices that had been banned by the Council in later years. By the time of the New Time Sorcerer Order, the practice of forbidding or discouraging marriages had been discarded, as many of the Order's members had spouses and children, including the Order's grand master himself, whose wife was another Time SorcererMaster. The way of the Time Sorcererwas a life-long path, and a Time Sorcerer usually remained part of the Order their entire life—learning more about the Order and the Force and following the will of the Time Sorcerer Council. Up until the beginning of the Clone Wars, only twenty Jedi (of rank Master or higher) were said to have ever left the Order (although there is some debate as to whether this means the post-Ruusan Order, the Order after some earlier point in its history, or literally in its entire history), of which the most prominent were and MasterTime Sorcerer Phanius. These were commonly referred to as the Lost Twenty, or simply "The Lost".